Commercial swimming pools have for many years employed a water supply system where treated and sometimes heated water is recirculated through appropriate filter apparatus and then pumped back into the pool. The common feature of these prior pools consisted of a side wall gutter system wherein a duct or pipe embedded in the side wall functioned as the inlet source of freshly filtered water to the pool with the overflow water from the pool being returned to the filters via the side wall gutters.
One of the major problems with this construction is the inefficient distribution and circulation of fresh water throughout the pool and the resulting formation of a relatively stagnant area near the center of the pool area.
A further problem with this prior art construction is the difficulty and expense incident to repair of a break in the inlet piping or duct work. Since the outlet conduits are embedded within the side walls and the main feed pipe is disposed around the entire periphery of the pool under the patio, the walls and/or patio area would have to be broken out and replaced to repair any leak which may occur. Further, prior to the discovery of a leak or breakage, water would sometimes seep behind the side walls or under the bottom wall of the pool to cause further damage and require greater repair expense.